


makkarons

by brightbluecitylights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #victurigiftexchange, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Vicchan Lives, Victuri Gift Exchange, Victuri Gift Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/pseuds/brightbluecitylights
Summary: "Good morning, welcome to Celestino's Bakery!"My Victuri Gift Exchange piece for @battle_goats.The soulmates tag isn't terribly notable in this drawing, but will be in future ones. (Similarly, the Vicchan tag is entirely irrelevant to this specific drawing but it's *important* to Know that Vicchan's doing perfectly OK in Yuuri and Phichit's apartment.)





	makkarons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



> Sorry I'm late!!! I've had tech issues from hell that made this take a lot longer than I wanted, but I really hope you like this! <3 
> 
> I went with Cara's request of a retail AU where Yuuri's an overworked employee, and Viktor, the customer who keeps coming back. I couldn't bring myself to do a "proper" retail au, because the idea made my eye twitch lmao, but a bakery counts still, right??? There's not really many markers to say so in the art, but I kept imagining this as an early summertime scene, because Wedding Season = very stressed and busy bakers who definitely do not have time to hover on the shop floor flirting with pretty customers over poodle macarons (MAKKARONS hahahahaha).

"Yuuri! Good morning! Are they _poodles_?!"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

And because I _had_ to, yuuri's poodle macarons: 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My general idea for this AU is that Yuuri and Phichit work in Celestino's Bakery; Yuuri is excellent with fondant and piping work (good piping detailing is HARD), and Viktor is an artist who's Recently moved into the city. Because Cara mentioned that one her fave tropes is soulmate AUs, I couldn't NOT smush that in, too! I'm weak for all kinds magic/fantasy soulmate AUs, but I settled on two-way skin scribbles for the sake "of visual simplicity. So, Yuuri, in this AU, frequently finds himself covered in good morning's", "I hope you and Phichit are eating well's", "call us soon!'s" from Hiroko; requests to buy more soy milk and drawings of hamsters (and occasionally, sparkly dicks) from Phichit; and the loveliest drawings of flowers and dogs from Витя, the soulmate he's too nervous to talk (write?) to properly, because Витя's art is *too* lovely, and how can he possibly talk to someone so talented?! 
> 
> \---
> 
> There's like... at least 3 other scenes I want to draw (and maybe even fully papercraft!) for this AU, full of insta-snooping, viktor being a wonderfully distracting bother even when he's not in the same room as yuuri, blushing, Realisations, literal-sugar coated love declarations,,, so I'll definitely add them to this either as new chapters or as new works in a series as/when/if I make them!
> 
> \---
> 
> I didn't add this to the victurigiftexchange collection because the mod seems to have vanished - I hope they're okay, and I'll add this to the collection if/when it's opened.


End file.
